An Everlasting Moment
by RedBloodTear
Summary: Kagome's life is fine until, a new student comes in school and things start to go wrong. InuKag pairing I hope that you like it, it is my first story, so be nice.
1. First Day

**Chapter 1: **The First Day

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the show Inuyasha or the characters and most likely never will.

Kagome Higurashi was the most intelligent person and even though she didn't think about it much she was also beautiful. She had many friends at her school, which by the way she liked to go to. Kagome had almost, a perfect life, but she had yet to learn about being in love.

" Hey Kagome, how come you haven't decided to start dating?. High school is almost over and you haven't even gone out on a date before." asked Sango.

"It's just that I haven't found the right person you know." she said.

"You mean that none of the hundred's of guys that have asked you out are not your type. I mean like there at least has to be one that you may think that is cute."

"But that is not what I am looking for ,Sango. I want something more than just a datebut I want someone that really means something to me and cares for me."

**At Lunch**

"So changing topic, have you heard anything from that university that you wanted to go to?" asked Sango.

"No, I haven't received anything yet. Everyday when I get home that is the first thing I do; I go straight to the mail box. And then I wait by the phone if at least they give me a phone call to tell me that I got rejected or something but nothing." Kagome said.

"God, you are in a hurry to leave aren't you?" said Sango surprised.

"Well, I just think of all the new experiences, all the people I will be able to meet, all the friends I will make. It is all just so exciting."

"You won't forget about me, will you?"

"Of course not Sango, you are my best friend and I will call you everyday, send letters and postcards to you . I will never forget the person who has always been there for me in good and bad situations. You are like a sister to me." Then they hugged.

Everyone in school was the same. Since there was only half a schoolyear left for the seniors to graduate and most of them will continue their lives on their own and they won't be able to see each other anymore.

"I know that you will get into that University, Kagome. It has been you dream and you have worked really hard for it." replied Sango

"Even though it is half way across the world ,is the best place to study medicine. And one day I how to become the best doctor and help people." Kagome stated.

Before Kagome left school for the day ,a teacher stopped her and asked her that is she would like to volunteer to be the guide of a new student that will be joining them.

Kagome had things to do being the editor of the school paper and having to do work forbeing in student council. But,Kagome being the helpful person that she is; she agreed to do that.

**At school the next morning**

She was there in the front office right next to the entrance. Without being watched she was looking into his previous school record, so that at least she will know something about him. In the record, it said that he had a 4.0 GPA and the he was the valedictorian of his previous school. In his career pathway he had chosen undecided. Even though he had an impressive academic record he had gotten in trouble many times according to hispermanent record.

"I wonder how he looks like?" she thought.

She waited for about two hours after school had started and nothing. Just as she was about to leave ,she saw someone that she did not recognize.

"Finally, he arrived, and about time."she thought.

Kagome thought about going to greet him ,then he turned to see her and their eyes meet. She stood there speechless. He had some of the most beautiful eyes that she had ever seen They were a mix of the colors of gold and honey. Her heart raced and butterflies formed in her stomach. She just stood there staring at him. "Could this be love at first sight or what?"

"Is there something on my face or something?" Inuyasha said in an irritated voice.

* * *

This is my first fan fiction and I hope that you all like it. yes, i know that it issuch a clique but i justcan't get enough of them. As you have noticed this is a Inuyasha/Kagome and there will be later romance. This is a short chapter but I guarantee that the next one will be a lot better than this, a lot more suspense than this. And I can update whenever, I have alot more free time that most people, cause i do not have a life. Well there it is, I hope you readers like it and if you do please review . With at least one and I will be happy. 


	2. Strange

**Chapter 2**: Strange

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Inuyasha or its characters.

The instant that he saw her he thought that she was just another girl that always follow him around.

"Oh, I'm sorry that was rude of me to stare." she said."Hi, i'm Kagome andI will be your guide around the school."

She outstreched her hand but he didn't return the greeting.

"It is not like I am going to be here alot you know. I just came here because I had made a promise to do so."

"I wonder then how in the world you got perfect grades in your other school, you probably cheated alot didn't you."she said

"How dare you accuse me of cheating you wench you know nothing of my me. And how in hell do you know that about me ? "he said that yelling making everyone in the office to turn to their way.

"Well," she was laughing lightly " to be honest I sort of looked into your record" making a small nervous smile.

"I'm not a person to squeal." he said facing away from her.

"So , do you still want me to show you around." she asked.

"Since I am here ,we might as well." he said angrily.

"Here is the library, If you need a book you will need a ID because the librarian will not even give you a change to speak if you don't have one."

"She sounds nice" he said sarcastically.

"Here is the gym, those stairs behind it goes to the detention area where everyone how gets in trouble goes as punishment. As you can tell this school is very small but there are many students and there is a budget that the school has to follow."

"What do they do there anyway?" he asked.

"I reallly do not know but I have heard that they make the student be quiet and are not allowed to move at all. And that the teacher there is super strict and if you say one word without permission or move without permission you get more days there." She said this as if it was a gossip.

"You mean that you have never gotten in trouble before" he said that stating it."God, then you must be the most boring person in the world then."

"I am not boring. I am actually quite popular here in school, f.y.i."

While she talked, someone came up to her un noticed.

"Hey, Kagome what are you doing here, with this person?" Koga asked.

Koga is the most persistent guy that she knew, he had been asking Kagome out for a long time now and even though she had rejected him every single time he still kept asking her. And honestly she was starting to get a bit annoyed by it. Not that she didn't like a compliment but he just always went a little overboard with them.

"Hello Koga what a surprise, I haven't seen you in months , you got sent here too" Inuyasha said with a distinct anger in his voice.

"Yeah, I got sent here a month ago." Koga said. "Where was I, oh yeah, Kagome I was looking for you."

"What for Koga?"she said this knowing that it was but hoping that it wasn't.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out on a date with me.So, will you do me the honor of joining me for dinner tonight?" he asked staring intently at her awaiting an answer.

"I am so sorry Koga but I have to do something today." she said.

"You don't have a meeting , and the other after school activities will be cancelled because of the big game for the championship. I also took the liberty to call your house and asked if you would be available tonight and you mother said you were." he told her.

"Well... umm ... I already have a date." she said trying to avoid his eyes.

"With who?" he asked her forcefully.

Inuyasha somehow knowing that she was lying so that he would go away. And that it would hurt Koga badly to think that the girl he liked was dating him he decided to intervine.

"With me" Inuyasha said loud enough so that he could hear it good.

"Is this true Kagome?" Koga looked at Kagome waiting for her to answer.

Kagome knew that this was the only way out so that Koga would stop to bothering her and at last she would have the peace that she wanted.

"Yes it is true Koga, I already agreed to go out on a date with Inuyasha. I am very sorry to do this to you but I think it is best for you to find out already,I really wouldn't want to hurt you." She never realized that she could lie that well as she thought.

"What do you see in him, Kagome, he is just some punk that never gets anything right." with an anger on his voice.

"She, doesn't have to explain herself to you, isn't it obvious that I am just better than you."

Kagome had a great urge to just make Inuyasha shut up. But she couldn't give Koga an answer that would lead him to believe that she liked him more than a friend. All she did was to look down to her shoes and try to avoid the hurt look Koga probably had on his face. She hated to make anybody hurt that didn't deserve it.

Koga left feeling betrayed, hurt and still somehow confident that Kagome will come to her senses and dump that good for nothing idiot.

"Thank you Inuyasha for what you did but couldn't you just be a bit less mean on him."

"Just be thankful I got that leech of your back."

They finished going through the school and she showed him where he had is classes. And now they were at the front school gates.

"Since you helped me with Koga, does that make us friends?" she finally asked.

He didn't know what to say but he decided that at least he could have an important ally in school. "I think so, since we both have the same problem,Koga. And sorry for calling you wench before." he did this trying to sound sincere.

" I think we just finished the tour, so since you are done with coming here you're probably leaving school already, aren't you."

"Yeah I'm leaving but beforeI doI have to warn you if I know Koga and I am sure that he will keep asking you out until you say yes."

"But you just told him that we were going on a date, that at least gave him some sort of hint, didn't it." with a bit or worry in her.

"He is as stubborn as an ox and he will never stop until he is sure there is a zero chance."

"What can I do?"

"In my opinion you must get a guy to pretend to be your boyfriend until he just gives up. Do you have a friend how could do that."

"Actually I do not have a guy friend how hasn't asked me out on a date, I wouldn't want to lead them to believe that I like them, just like you do me that favor and be that friend? I would be so grateful." She thought'This way I can have some tranquility around here and Sango would stop bugging me to get a boyfriend."

"Only on one condition I will not be all lovey dovey. And that it will be over until we graduate, at most."

"Agreed."Then they shock hands. When they touched hands they felt was if there was some sort of electricity going through them. It was noticeable that it had some sort of reaction seeing that both of them were blushing. It was strange for both of them. They stared into each other's eyes, it seemed like forever until the school bell rang, which took them out of their trance.

"Even though we just meet I already think of you as a good friend already." Kagome said very quietly, almost a whisper.

He just left without saying a word and left her there wide eyed.He got quickly into his car not looking her way and he drove very fast to his former school.When he arrived there he just leaned next to his car. After a few minutes and then the school bell rang and many students came out of the school at a time. Then a girl with auburn hair in two pigtails ran towards him and gave him a big hug. She looked up at him still in an embrace.

"I missed you alot Inuyasha. It has been lonely here without you."

"I know, I missed you too, Ayame."

And then they kissed.They entered the car and drove off to her house.

Her house was right next to his. Their parents had been great friends for a long time and Inuyasha and Ayame had known each other since they were practically babies. They went through kindergarden together, jr. high , and part of high school , and always unseparable. They had been friends for a long time until Ayame started to have feelings other than a friendship in mind. Ever since she confessed her feelings towards him, they had been a couple ever since.

"So how was your day in that new school, honey. Did you find a girl better than me, did you? " she said this trying to sound hurt, making her puppy eyes at him.

"Of course not, no one could replace you. And about school, same old same old. Teachers strict and always nagging.And what about you? Anything new?"

"You never would have guessed what happened, Miroku actually got the nerve of telling a girl to bear his child. Can you believe that. And he is going to get suspended for two weeks from school."

"I always knew that he was going to do this eventually .He has always been a pervert stroking a girl's behind and it was only a matter of time until he would come to this."

"How has your mother been doing, is she still in the hospital?" suddenly turning into a serious tone.

"Actually, she is going to be released today, Isn't that great." sounding upbeat.

"Glad to hear it."

Kagome got home and went straight to her room. . Then Sango called her and offered to take her to the big game but she said that she had to study for the exams.She got her book and was going to start to study, when she began to think of him, the new student, Inuyasha. It wasn't the way she thought that she would fall in love,Or that kind of personalitybut all the signs pointed to that direction.

She had been busy all that month with school that she didn't have the time to prepare for her college entrance exams and all the studying had depended on that week. The book was open, right in front of her but all she did was to sit there in her desk staring into space, day dreaming. And in her mind was going over the days events, those kind of feelings that were new to her.

She thought 'With us, pretending to be together would be a great chance to get to know him better; he seems like a complicated person that is hard to get to their true emotions, but I am sure that it will change' and then smiled at herself.

She really started to like him. To her, this was the person that she had been waiting for her whole life.

She couldn't get any work done and it was late as it was she needed to sleep for school the next day. 'Hopelly he will be there.'

* * *

O.M.G. My first review. It may sound a bit pathetic but I was very excited about it. And if you read this_ **InuYashaFan28 **_thanks a million. Even if you did write less than a line, I am so greatful. 

For all of you who read this, please just a little of your time and just write what you think of this.It will be appreciated.

And Patty, ( you know who you are) you have better have read this. And reviewed too.


End file.
